Crazy Stupid Love
by goingcrazyforhale
Summary: What happens if Katerina Petrova and Stefan Salvatore never met in 1864? Coming from a background of one of the oldest vampire families in history, Kat has to come to terms with love, her family and her choices. Being the youngest in her family with four older brothers and a vampire king as her dad what could possibly go wrong?
Katerina Naveya Rosalia Petrova. The only daughter of the great Vladislavs Petrova and the younger sister to Luke, Liam, Sam, Caleb and Rodrigo Petrova. Of course her brothers were naturally overprotective of her, she was their baby sister. But this is how the story starts, no.. not in 1763 or 1339. Its 2016, the modern world and modern time.
Katerina was born on June 5 1473, long time ago right? But of course she didn't look merely over seventeen. She was stunning, the definition of a pure beauty. She had long chocolate curls that cascaded down her back, her figure was every girls dream. She was a spitfire, she spoke fluent sarcasm and didn't have a problem ripping anyone's throat out who dare argued with her. She was your average vampire, hungry with a blood lust and didn't care in the slightest who she killed.

Katerina, (she mostly went by Kat or Kate seeing as she hated her name) lived with her father, mother and brothers in your modern version of a "vampire castle" it had been their home for centuries, long before she was born. Her father was big on punctuality, dress codes etc. She had to look like his preference of a vampire teenager, but she knew better. Brushing through her long chocolate curls she tied it up into a perfect ponytail and then put on her usual clothes, black and red of course. Walking down the stone stairs she advanced into the kitchen.

"Morning dog breath." she said to her older brother Luke. They shared the same features, dark hair, stunning face etc. She always seemed to argue with Luke, he was the brother who she was closest in age with.

"Katerina that's no way to speak to your brother." her father said in a hushing tone, sighing. It reminded him of him and his siblings growing up, he knew how it felt to be the youngest but he is the only one who grew up to gain power and control.

"Sorry father." Kat said before turning to Luke and snarling, he always managed to get her into trouble.

"Katerina where is your bloody cape? You look like you just came from one of those.. hooligan parties is that the name for them?"

"What the hell is a hooligan party?" Her other older brother, Liam said whilst chuckling to himself combing his hand through his freshly styled hair.

"Father, no vampire wears a cape anymore! Look at these lot, take Liam for example. He's probably going to meet that washed up whore from down the street." she said in protest. Due to her being the youngest her father did have a soft spot for her. He wasnt caught up with the time himself. He still thought it were bloody 1346.

"Washed up whore? Take that back." Liam said with a snarl. The two of them could be so childish at times, Luke just shook his head in amusement.

"Oh give it a rest will you? I have only just bloody woken up." spoke Caleb. Yes, another brother.

"Ugh I cant win with any of you, i'm going out." Kat said picking up her coat and storming past Liam. "Have fun with your tart."

As Katerina left the house she slammed the large door behind her, wrapping her arms around herself and storming down the path, through the gates and down the steps. It wasn't until she approached the middle of town. She needed a little retail therapy.. shopping of course. As Kat was walking to a store she happened to bump into someone which caused her to drop her coat she was carrying in her hand. Of course her being forgetful as per usual she forgot to put it on.

"Watch where you're going will you? You don't know how much this thing cost." she said with a low snarl as she looked up deep into the strangers eyes. All she could think was wow. He was the definition of good looking.

"I was about to say sorry but since you were so rude... woah." the stranger said crossing his arms across his chest before letting his perfectly shaped jaw hang open. Kat continued to stare at him in disbelief, was he real?

As Katerina was about to speak she was interrupted. "I'm terribly sorry again." The man said with a small smile, it made her heart melt. She had never gotten a feeling like this before. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

She instantly got the vibe that she wasn't the only undead in this town, she wasn't hearing a pulse nor a heartbeat.

"I'm Katerina, Katerina Petrova." She said with a small smile. Well, wasn't this going to be interesting.


End file.
